Valentine Surprise: Kotogawa
by Espada15
Summary: Valentine's day is here, and what will Kotogawa do for Rito? Lemons/oneshot. See Valentine Surprise:Lala next.


**This has M-rated material, if you don't like it don't read it. **

**This is my first lemon so I want to see the reviews that you guys give me. **

"Rito wake up, you're going to be late for school!" yelled Lala as she got out of bed. She wasn't wearing any clothes, what a suprise, by now Rito was just used to this. Rito got out of bed after he saw the time on his alarm clock. 10 minutes before school started, Rito quickly hurried getting ready for school and was ready by 5 minutes.

"Come on Lala we've got 5 minutes before school starts and I really don't want to get an earfull from Kotogawa when we get there late." Rito said seeing Lala coming down the hallway. Lala came up and grabbed Rito and flew up in the air. Rito totally forgot that she could fly. They made it to the school in the nick of time with only about a minute left on the clock. Rito noticed that Kotogawa was a little distracted about something.

"Hey Rito, who do you want to give you chocolate from today?" Risa asked walking up during their break time.

"Huh? What's special about today?" Rito asked looking up at Risa. Then he saw that there were boxes of chocolate on some of the boys' desks. "Oh yeah its Valentine's day isn't it." Rito said as he noticed that Risa put a box of chocolate on his desk. Soon Lala and Haruna came over with a box of chocolates.

"Here Rito!" exclaimed Lala as she handed him a small box wrapped in a pink wrapping paper. Rito took the box and smiled "Thank Lala."

"Yuuki kun this is for you." Haruna said handing him a box in blue wrapping paper.

"Thank Haruna."

Rito then noticed that Kotogawa walked out of the room. Kotogawa headed straight for Ryouko's office. She went inside the office and came out about 5 minutes later. "I hope this works, Ryouko." Kotogawa said unsure of what would happen as she held a box of chocolates.

"I hope it does to, good luck." Ryouko said beaming as Kotogawa left the office. When Kotogawa came back into the classroom it was empty except for Rito and Kotogawa. She walked up to Rito, which caused him to get nervous expecting her to yell at him for something.

"Here Rito, I um... made these for you." Kotogawa said handing a box with a green ribbon on it. Rito took the box and smiled as he opened the box.

"Wow Kotogawa these look great!" he said smiling at her. Rito took a chocolate and ate one, it tasted a little different then chocolate but maybe it was just the ingrediants.

"So Rito, I was wondering if you could come over to my house around 5 today." Kotogawa said as she handed him directions to her house. Rito looked up with at first a confused look, of all people did Kotogawa just ask if he could go to her house? Then he felt something that would have normally been making him nervous wasn't making him nervous anymore.

"I guess so, I'm not doing anything today." he responded looking at her. he noticed something different about her, she was more beautiful than before. But she was dressed the same, "What the hell?" he thought he just decided to leave the subject as it was. The day went rather quickly for Rito and by the time the bell that ended the school day rang Lala and everyone else left before he got up. He had been daydreaming of Kotogawa which almost **NEVER **happened. He was daydreaming of her in a black lacy bra and a thong or even naked. "What the hell is going on, this has never happened before." Rito thought rubbing his head. "Was it the chocolate that did this?" Rito then got up and left the classroom 5 minutes after the bell rang.

**Back at the Kotogawa Residence**

Kotogawa entered her house and she noticed a note on her door.

_"Little sis, Mom and I are on a cruse and I don't think we will be back til late tomorrow night so stay out of trouble. Love your older brother_

Kotogawa had some "rearranging" to do in her room before Rito came to her house. "I hope this works." she said as she pulled out an identical chocolate out of the box.

_Flashback_

_"Ryouko, I um... I WANT TO SHOW RITO HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM PLEASE HELP ME!" Kotogawa yelled looking at the school nurse for some form of help. The school nurse pulled out a box of chocolates, and she handed them to her._

_"These will increase his need for you tenfold to the point of undying lust until that lust is fixed by you. If you think that you can't do this then have one as well." Kyouko said looking at Kotogawa with her feet resting on the edge of her desk. _

_"Thank you Ryouko! I owe you one!" end flashback_

By the time she was done rearranging for her visitor, she noticed it was 5 already. She quickly took a chocolate and ate it, then she heard a knock on the door. Right on cue, she checked everything before she answered the door.

"Hi Kotogawa!" Rito said looking at her. She was absolutly stunning in his eyes, he was already growing in his nether regions and he wasn't really thinking of any dirty thoughts of her, **yet**.

"Please come in, Rito." she responded as she showed him into "her room". It was basically a sex chamber by any standards. Kotogawa closed the door as they entered the room. Rito was speachless and turned on even more. Kotogawa saw this by the buldge in his pants and she grinned. This was way out of character for her, but that didn't matter to Rito. Kotogawa turned to Rito and walked up to him. She kissed him on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss for her first kiss. They both decided to continue this on the bed. Kotogawa took off his shirt and was feeling his chest as she continued to kiss him. Rito who before was completely shocked, nolonger cared and he played with her hair. Slowly he moved his hands to her breasts which were still covered. They stopped the kiss as he took her shirt off, and what do you know, she was wearing a black lacy bra. He quickly took it off and saw one of his treasures. He took one of her breasts into his mouth while he massaged the other. Kotogawa's nipples hardened as it was being massaged and sucked on by Rito. She moaned from the pleasure, she knew that this would be nothing compared to what would happen later though. She grabbed Rito and got on top of him and started to grind her core against his member.

"Please stop teasing." Rito grunted as he moved his hands down to her skirt. He took her off of him and he ripped her skirt off leaving just a thong, again what a suprise. Rito then took off his pants and he started kissing her from her face down her breasts to her womanhood. She whimpered from the pleasure, she never felt this much pleasure before, ever. He then took off the thong and he started to lick inside her which earned him exciting moans from her. She pushed his head deeper into her until she had her orgasm. Rito licked off all of her juices and then was flipped over onto his back by Kotogawa who then said seductively "Now it's my turn, Rito."

She took off his boxers and saw his member. She then took his member into her mouth while massaging his balls bobbing up and down. Rito layed his head back, he was grunting and telling her not to stop. He grabbed her head and bobbeb it up and down, " Kotogawa I think I'm cumming!" he yelled as he shot his seed into her mouth. He tasted salty to her but now she needed him inside her now. She then got ontop of him and lowered her pussy onto his member and crashed down. After that she ignored the pain from losing her virginity and she kept crashing down on his member. And Rito thrusted up in rythm to her crashing. "Faster ...harder." she panted. He grabbed her hips and sped up. She no longer could take it anymore and she started moaning and saying his name. Soon they both reached their climax and layed on her bed hugging each other.

"I love you Rito." she said smiling

"I love you too." he answered and they both fell asleep after that.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


End file.
